Wishes
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha wish upon the stars. One-shot.


**Eck, I want to do a fanfic on every canon couple in DC.**

* * *

"Come on, hurry up, or we'll miss the meteor shower!" 7-year-old Toyama Kazuha urged, climbing with some difficulty onto the grassy plains of a hill.

Behind her, little Hattori Heiji rolled his olive eyes. "I don't get what's so special about a bunch of meteors shooting across the sky."

Kazuha stuck her hands on her waist indignantly. "Boys never seem to get it!" she grumbled. "Okasan said that if we see a shooting star and make a wish, the wish will come true!"

Heiji yawned jadedly, much to Kazuha's annoyance. "I don't believe in such superstitions," he stated.

Kazuha huffed. "Hmmph! I'm going to prove to you that it's true!"

Together, the two little figures scrambled to a nice spot and sat down. Kazuha clasped her hands together in anticipation, her emerald eyes gazing hopefully up towards the dark peaceful sky garnished with a few twinkling stars. Heiji, on the other hand, lied down lazily on the grass, his baseball cap covering his face.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash across the sky, disappearing so soon that Kazuha wondered whether it was merely a trick of light. But a few more similar phenomena confirmed that it was indeed a meteor shower.

"Heiji! Look! It has started!" she cried out excitedly. Quickly, she closed her eyes and made a wish, her hands in a prayer.

Heiji removed his cap and despite himself, had to admire the wonderful sight before them. The sky above them was amazing, the darkness briefly illuminated by fleeting stars. Lines of dazzling light graced across the midnight blue canvass, bestowing flares of radiance on the both of them. He suddenly wondered why he never realised that the heavens were so great, and he was so infinitesimal. He turned towards Kazuha, only to be mesmerised by her serene countenance momentarily lit up by the shooting stars above. She looked so adorable, with her large eyes closed and her cherry lips puckered, her short ponytail swaying slowly.

She opened her eyes, and Heiji immediately looked away blushing furiously. A small hand tugged his shirt.

"Did you make a wish?" Kazuha asked, smiling vividly. Heiji thanked the darkness for eclipsing the precarious shade of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I wish that-"

"Don't tell me or it won't come true," Kazuha said. Heiji half-lidded his eyes in exasperation. No matter what Kazuha said, he did not believe in that stuff.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Sshhh…. It's a secret," Kazuha said and placed a tiny finger to her lips. Heiji groaned in vexation.

"Let's go then!" he said and jumped up. Brushing the grass off his pants, he started walking away.

"Wait!" Kazuha called out. "A-Aren't you going to do something before we leave?"

"Like what?" Heiji asked impatiently.

"Like…" Kazuha cocked her head to one side and scratched her head embarrassedly. "Nevermind."

"Then can we leave now?" he prodded. Kazuha nodded sadly.

Once they had reached Kazuha's home, Heiji grinned.

"You know what, my wish came true!"

"Really?" Kazuha asked wide-eyed. "What was your wish?"

"To leave the hill promptly! It came true just now," he declared happily, not noticing the frown on Kazuha's face.

"So that's why my wish didn't come true…" she mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

Kazuha's preoccupied head shot up. She pasted a smile on her face and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing important."

"So can you tell me what your wish is now?" Heiji nudged on.

Kazuha tinged scarlet. "It doesn't matter anymore. Bye, Heiji."

Heiji waved. "Bye!"

* * *

It was a beautiful night indeed. The meteors came raining down on the atmosphere again after a hiatus of 10 years. And similarly, two teenagers were relaxing on the hills marvelling at the breathtaking vista before them.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" Heiji asked inquisitively. "I thought you believed in such things."

Kazuha shook her head wistfully, her long ponytail swinging behind her. "10 years ago my wish didn't come true. I don't believe it will now."

Heiji looked startled. It must have been awfully disappointing for her if she would not believe in it again.

"But I made a wish," he said, a crimson hue spreading on his cheeks.

"Really? What is it?"

"Sshhh… It's a secret."

Kazuha pursed her lips. "Muo, don't mock me. I was only a kid then, that's why I said that."

Heiji chuckled. "You were so cute then."

"What does that mean? That I'm not cute now?" Kazuha demanded as she crossed her arms.

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Cute? You are about as cute as a tigress!"

Kazuha's eyes filled with rage as she stood up, her fist clenching. "Have fun watching the stars by yourself!" she spat out and began to stomp away, only to be halted by a strong yank at her wrist. The sudden force caught her off guard, and she went tumbling backwards – into Heiji's arms!

Her breath hitched, her nose only inches away from Heiji's as she sprawled on top of him. Both started colouring into such a sizzling shade of cerise that the grass nearby were in danger of catching fire.

"Ahhh… S-sor-rry," Kazuha stammered, using her elbows to help her get up.

"Kazuha, wait!" Heiji cried out. Kazuha stopped.

"What?" she shouted. "Do you want to tell me that up close I'm even fiercer-looking?" She clutched a stump of grass in her haste to get up, tears scorching her eyes as fury and sorrow washed through her. Heiji, her crush since her childhood days, had insulted her looks. And it crushed her heart to think that he did not find her attractive. Which probably meant he had no feelings whatsoever for her.

The very thought broke the green dams of tears.

Suddenly, she felt brawny arms closing in around her back, pulling her down forcefully.

"Why would I ever say that?" Heiji asked, his breath scorching her skin, reminding her of his nearness. She flushed.

"You just said I look like a tigress!" she shrieked, pounding on the ground to push herself away from him. To no avail. Heiji was too tough for her.

"Have I never told you that I think tigresses are extremely endearing?" Heiji said, his huge eyes pleading for forgiveness. She felt her defenses went crumbling down.

"No, you haven't, actually," she averred, turning her face away and trying not to brush against his face, which was proving very hard considering their proximity.

"Well, now I'm telling you. Toyoma Kazuha, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. So beautiful that I don't feel attracted to anyone else but you!" he avowed, the redness of his cheeks obvious even against his dark tanned skin and the dim lighting.

Kazuha gasped in surprise, her eyes staring deeply into his, and saw nothing but earnestness shining there.

"Heiji…" she whispered.

Heiji's head struggled upwards and their lips met with a chaste kiss. The final vestiges of the meteor shower disappeared.

* * *

The two new lovebirds were walking sweetly down the hill hand in hand when Kazuha giggled.

"What's so funny?" Heiji inquired.

"My wish 10 years ago came true after all," Kazuha beamed, her eyes sparkling.

"Seriously?" Heiji exclaimed. "What was the wish?"

Kazuha reddened. "I-I wished that you would kiss me under the shooting stars on that hill. But at that time, you didn't. So I thought my wish failed…"

Heiji's mouth widened into a grin. "So you had a crush on me since then, huh?"

"Idiot! Who would have a crush on you?" Kazuha gusted, infuriated.

Heiji saw her posing into her infamous aikido stance, and thought he had better change the subject – fast!

"My wish tonight came true too," he rapidly added, and sighed in relief when Kazuha lowered her fist.

"What did you wish for?" she enquired.

Heiji smirked. "I wished that tonight, we wouldn't be leaving the hill so soon."


End file.
